


Crimson Skies

by writingwithmolls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, references to death, spoilers for Edelgard's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Edelgard has said goodbye to many that she loved. Byleth can't be the next.A reflection on the final battle in Edelgard's Route.





	Crimson Skies

“Is it… is it over?” Edelgard asked anyone that would listen. The Immaculate One had been slain, a momentus thud as her body collapsed to the ground. Edelgard turned to Byleth, a wide smile on her face.

Byleth was on the ground.

No.

She ran to her side, picking her professor’s head up the ground. Byleth was too pale. Edelgard knew the shade well. Sibling after sibling who laid in a dying heap at her feat. All for a crest. All so they could have worth.

No.

Edelgard pressed her lips to her neck, waiting for the flutter of a pulse. There wasn’t one.

No.

How? She was just fighting mere moments ago? They struck down the demon together, didn’t they? Edelgard felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks; somehow they burned more than the fire surrounding them. The Edelgard who cried was gone, wasn’t she? So why were there tears.

It was happening again.

How many flowers would be ripped away from her? Was this a punishment for striking down a god? Everyone around her was stolen; she was doomed to walk her life alone. They had won.  _ Why was she lying on the ground? _

Edelgard fell in love with Byleth through stolen glances. How her face lit up when one of her students mastered a new skill. Her eyelashes fluttering as she read her novel over tea. Five years was impossibly long without her, but she came back. Her professor returned on a stupid promise that she threw out on a whim.

Byleth was the first one to hear the story of Edelgard von Hresvelg. The Emperor with two crests, boots soaked in the blood of many, a blood that would never be drawn out. Edelgard didn’t believe in religion, but she knew that Byleth saving her that day couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. To have been taught by her, to match crests with her, to be reunited with her five years later--how could that be anything less than fate?

Fate could only get her so far.

_ No _ . The silent word passed her lips. She pressed her ear against her professor’s chest.

She felt a soft pulse in her ear. She kept it there to make sure it wasn’t her own.

Her mouth curved into a smile as she let out a sharp laugh of disbelief. Byleth was amazing. She truly was.

Edelgard lifted her body, hugging Byleth tight as she sobbed. The war was over. It was all over. No one would have to die for her; not anymore.

“I love you.” Edelgard said, forcing it out in between her own cries. She didn’t care that her entire army was watching. She didn’t care that the Black Eagles Strike Force would see her broken to the point of crying. She said the words that she should have said a long time ago. The ones she regretted not telling her when she disappeared five years ago. Ones that she was too scared to utter going into this final battle.

She loved Byleth. And she wasn’t going to let anyone take that away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work and would like to support me (for absolutely free!), please consider following my writing Instagram: @mollymariewrites I'm a queer woman who not only writes fanfiction... but also short stories, poetry and novels so it would mean a lot to me to support my future projects<3


End file.
